


Куда ни кинь...

by Tinnory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм и Дин перешли дорогу языческому божеству и теперь Дин умирает до срока и Сэм будет следующим. Таймлайн 3 Сезона, две недели до истечения срока сделки Дина.</p>
<p>Примечание переводчика: Это моя первая попытка перевода. Я нежно люблю автора, и уже несколько месяцев меня не покидает желание познакомить с её творчеством русскоязычного читателя. Надеюсь, найдутся любители кроме меня, потому что у автора ещё очень много изумительных рассказов, а я ещё не утолила свою жажду просветительства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда ни кинь...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damned If You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182830) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



То, что прошедший год был дерьмовым, было яснее ясного. Но Дин чертовски сильно надеялся, что хуже дела пойти уже не смогут. Однако же, вот они двое, обсуждают самое безумное извращение, какое Дин мог себе представить. Полчаса назад Сэм ненадолго выходил проветриться, дав Дину время подумать, от чего всё стало выглядеть ещё хуже.

\- Дин, ты же умрёшь, - раздражение Сэма начинало зашкаливать.

\- Значит, дай мне сделать это спокойно! – прорычал он в ответ.

Дин глубоко вздохнул, поворачиваясь к Сэму спиной. Пытаясь собраться, он дрожащей рукой с силой потёр лицо. Во всём этом не было вины его брата. Ни на йоту. Виновата была эта чёртова языческая идолица.

Они наткнулись на неё пару дней назад, и она швырнула в него своё поганое заклинание, оставив на его руке знак. Поначалу он ещё надеялся, что отделался только уродливой, похожей на татуировку меткой, но та оказалась лишь любовной прелюдией. Само представление началось с небольших вспышек боли. Поначалу ничего такого, с чем он не мог бы справиться, но постепенно они усилились. Значительно.

Теперь, когда накатывала боль, он чувствовал как будто каждый нерв в теле охватывает пламя, и невидимые руки вырывают из него внутренности. Промежутки между приступами становились всё короче, и, если верить Сэму, скоро его организм не выдержит. Да какая к чёрту разница?! Ему всё равно оставалось всего пара недель. Эта новость даже ничуть не ухудшала его положение. 

\- Забудь об этом, Сэм,- наконец, смог продолжить, Дин.– Мы оба знаем, что я всё равно скоро умру, и я даже думать не желаю о том, что частью моих последних дней станет… это.

\- Мы оба умрём.

Услышав эти, так просто сказанные слова Дина похолодел. Он попытался убедить себя, что не понимает, о чём говорит брат, вот только сосущая пустота внутри лучше всяких слов говорила, что понимает, даже слишком хорошо понимает.

\- Что?

Он рискнул оглянуться, и Сэм показал ему свою ладонь. На ней темнела та же самая метка, что и у Дина.

\- Она и меня достала,- подтвердил Сэм, не то что бы Дин и сам уже не оценил ситуацию.

\- Проклятье, Сэмми!

Эта сука немного более чем просто расстроилась, когда они прервали её _великий праздник жертвоприношений_. Чёрт, у него до сих пор по всему телу мурашки при воспоминании о прогулке через то месиво. Когда началась главная схватка, он слишком увлёкся пытаясь прикончить мерзкое божество, вместо того чтобы как следует присматривать за Сэмом. Он не заметил, когда она добралась до его брата.

\- Может она просто морочила нас? – Дин повернулся лицом к лицу с Сэмом.

С отвратительной улыбкой, она сказала Дину, что боль прекратится только тогда, когда он поимеет своего брата. Вот так просто. Больная сука. Что бы она понимала, он не боялся боли и, в любом случае, уже был на полпути на тот свет. Ничего не изменится, если его сердце остановится на неделю раньше. Но Сэм, конечно же, не мог просто оставить всё как есть.

Они надеялись, что её смерть остановит проклятье, но ничего не изменилось. Как и следовало ожидать, попытки Дина решить проблему, переспав с официанткой из ближайшей закусочной и даже с пугающе мужеподобной девицей с заправочной станции, щеголявшей причёской Сэма, тоже не помогли. По его личной шкале возможностей это был потолок. Что-то более радикальное просто не рассматривалось.

\- Бобби говорит, проклятье реально.

\- Охренеть! Ты говорил об _этом_ с Бобби? – Дина перекосило от стыда. Как будто то, что они сами это обсуждали, не было достаточным кошмаром, теперь об этом знал и Бобби.

\- Мне это нравится не больше чем тебе, Дин. Именно поэтому я должен был убедиться. Он сказал, что так она наказывала непокорных мужчин, посмевших нарушить её ритуалы.

-Непокорных? Да пошла она,- прорычал Дин. – Очешуеть! А Бобби случаем не упомянул, как остановить проклятие?

\- Только один выход. Сделать так, как она сказала.

\- Скажи ему, чтобы нашёл что-нибудь ещё. – Он нервно провёл рукой по взъерошенным волосам. – Сколько нам осталось?

\- Бобби сказал, у тебя есть пара часов. Может даже меньше.- Сэм замялся, и Дину не понравилось, мелькнувшее на лице его брата выражение.- Я был в аптеке и… купил… ну… нужные вещи.

\- Нужные вещи? - Уточнил Дин подозрительно. – Я тебя умоляю, скажи, что это не то, что ты там исследовал в сети.

Сэм виновато съёжился. Он чувствовал себя таким же потерянным, каким выглядел его брат. Дин приподнял брови и нервно посмотрел в направлении маленького бумажного пакета, который Сэм положил на стол. Он абсолютно точно не хотел увидеть его содержимое, но понимал, что всё равно придётся, рано или поздно.

Он подошёл и заглянул внутрь. И едва не отправил в этот пакет свой полупереваренный двойной чизбургер, увидев там вроде бы совершенно невинный тюбик Астроглайда. Только не было в нём ничего невинного, потому что Сэм предполагал использовать его друг на друге. Что он воспользуется этим, чтобы… Быстро закрыв пакет он потряс головой.

\- Прости Сэмми. Я не могу. Я просто не могу! Всё что угодно! Я сделаю всё что угодно, но я застрелюсь раньше, чем мы сделаем это… я сделаю это с тобой. Ты можешь поиметь меня после моей смерти, снять проклятие хотя бы с себя.

Пусть это и звучало как больная шутка, но только ей не было, Дин не шутил, это был единственный выход, какой он видел. Хотя одной мысли о том, что Сэм останется жить с воспоминанием о том, как трахал труп своего брата, было достаточно, чтобы ему захотелось вырвать себе глаза, но прямо сейчас это выглядело наилучшим решением. Но, судя по исказившемуся от ужаса лицу Сэма, брат явно не был с ним согласен.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что то, что ты сказал невозможно, Дин. Да оно и не поможет. Это должны быть мы оба или ни один из нас.

Виноватое выражение, которое он поймал в глазах Сэма, почти убедило Дина в том, что его брат лжёт, но в следующий момент Сэм отвел глаза и он забыл об этом. 

\- Технически, заклинание призвано убить нас обоих,- Сэм на секунду сжал челюсти, прежде чем повернуть наполненный болью взгляд к брату. – И… с каждой уходящей минутой, у меня остаётся всё меньше шансов спасти тебя. Я не знаю, Дин… может нам просто…

\- Сыграть в Ромео и Джульетту? – закончил за него Дин.

Он обхватил себя руками и рухнул на кровать. Всё внутри сжалось в такой тугой ком, что он просто не мог начать думать. И только почувствовав, что в уголках глаз скопились слезы, он понял, что на самом деле обдумывает это. Что, возможно, убить друг друга будет лучшим решением.

Не будет. Совершенно очевидно, что застрелить Сэма будет куда ужаснее, чем просто трахнуь его. Теоретически. Вот только сейчас так не казалось. Если бы разговор шёл лишь о его жизни, спустить курок было бы проще простого. Его время всё равно истекало, но Сэм…

Дину нужна была хоть иллюзия контроля, просто возможность самому решать, как умереть, потому что это была ещё одна больная шутка, которую сыграла с ним жизнь, ещё один монстр, ради своего извращённого удовольствия издевающийся над ним перед смертью. Какие бы демоны не смотрели на него сейчас из Ада, должно быть сейчас они уже надорвались от хохота. Но он не позволит им победить.

\- Нет, - в его голосе звучала убеждённость, которой он на самом деле не чувствовал.- Мы не станем сводить счёты с жизнью. Только не после всего через что мы прошли. Ты будешь жить, после того как я уйду. Если для этого нужно… Какая разница! Уверен, в аду придётся похуже. Хотя бы будет, что хорошего вспомнить.

\- Нет, Дин, я не хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал меня так.

\- Ты прав. Это всего лишь то, что необходимо сделать, правда?

\- Ты уверен?

\- Я чертовски уверен, что не отправляюсь в Ад только затем, чтобы ты вот так умер.

\- Хорошо,- как-то слишком просто согласился Сэм. Оставив Дина гадать, как много из только что сказанного, было заранее спланировано Сэмом, чтобы привести к нужному результату. Был ли сейчас хоть кто-нибудь, кто не пытался манипулировать им?

\- У нас совсем мало времени, так что… как мы будем это делать?- Сэму явно было не по себе. – Ну… я имею в виду… не то чтобы мы должны раздеваться полностью, верно? И может быть лучше выключить свет…

Внезапно Дин, как будто снова оказался в старших классах. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд младшего брата, отчаянно нуждавшегося в руководстве в том, в чём сам был не силён. Он знал, что Сэм считает его экспертом в сексе, и за долгие годы, а в особенности за последние несколько месяцев, он попробовал буквально всё, но у него даже мысль о том, чтобы попробовать что-то такое с парнем не мелькнула, ни разу. Ну, было базовое понимание процесса и всё такое, но не более. И, тем не менее, Сэм смотрел на него, ожидая объяснений.

\- Свет оставим, - Дин, наконец, собрался с мыслями. – Без обид, но я не хочу концентрироваться на своих ощущениях, ни на каплю больше чем это необходимо. Кроме того я не собираюсь делать вид, что меня имеет какой-то случайный парень. Я просто хочу сделать то, что необходимо, чтобы ещё раз спасти моего брата, и двигаться дальше. Я хочу сказать, если ты не…

\- Нет-нет, всё как ты хочешь, Дин.

\- Ага, я чертовски уверен, что не хочу ничего подобного. 

Впрочем, никакого смысла в том, чтобы перетряхивать всё заново не было. Нужно просто с этим разобраться. Он подошёл к окну и закрыл жалюзи. Руки тряслись так сильно, что он едва не оторвал чёртову верёвку. Он был на таком взводе, в таком бешенстве и ему было так безумно страшно, что он даже не представлял, как заставить себя собраться. 

\- Так что, ты действительно никогда?.. ни разу? – голос Сэма звучал недоверчиво.

\- С парнем? Нет, конечно! – Его лицо исказила гримаса отвращения, но затем, это выражение резко изменилось, и он насмешливо приподнял бровь. – А ты?

\- Никогда.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что нас можно упрекнуть в том, что мы девственники! – От собственной неуклюжей попытки пошутить, Дина передёрнуло.

\- Мда… отлично. Слепой ведёт слепого.

\- Ну, а что мы собственно можем сделать не так? Всё также как с девчонкой, верно? С твоей-то причёской… - Он резко замолчал и выдернул из кармана куртки фляжку с виски, сделал большой глоток, после чего передал её Сэму. – Ты первый меня…

\- Почему?

Дин совершенно точно не собирался озвучивать причину. Вопиющая проблема была в том, что он был в стольких световых годах от того чтобы возбудиться, что даже сводный хор лучших представительниц его любимого порно журнала был бы бессилен помочь. А ещё они так долго _это_ откладывали, что не было никакой гарантии, что он не окочурится на середине процесса. Не смотря на утверждения Сэма, он был почти уверен в том, что если тот выполнит свою часть ритуала, это, как минимум, обеспечит его спасение.

\- Просто потому что. Я подскажу тебе, что делать.

\- Я думал, ты сказал…

\- Я сказал, что с парнями никогда. Но некоторым цыпочкам это нравится. Ты изучил в сети все эти твои диаграммы и прочую хрень, да? - Сэм неохотно кивнул. - Да… так… ладно.

Прежде чем Дин смог ответить, его скрутил очередной приступ.

~~~ 

Едва увидев, что Дин пошатнулся, Сэм кинулся к нему, ловя его оседающее тело, и осторожно опустил на пол, пережидая самые худшие вспышки боли. Бобби предупредил, что с усилением приступов, каждый из них может стать последним. Такая сильная боль может вызвать инсульт головного мозга, инфаркт и ещё всё что угодно, и если Дин впадёт в кому, у него уже не будет никакой возможности выполнить свою часть ритуала по снятию проклятия.

Он знал, Дин подозревает, что в действительности, чтобы закончить это для одного из них, не требуется «активное» участие обоих. Не так, как он утверждал. Если он присунет Дину, это спасёт его самого, но, чтобы спасти самого Дина, нужно чтобы Дин сделал то же самое. Просто единственный вариант спасения, который устраивал Сэма – это вместе. Значит, им обоим придётся выполнить условия.

Он бережно обнимал брата за плечи, пока тот отчаянно цеплялся за его руку, бессознательно ища поддержки. Когда боль отступила, Дин обмяк в его руках, задыхаясь и судорожно вздрагивая. Сэм крепче прижал его к своей груди. Они должны сделать это немедленно. Он не собирается вновь смотреть на то, как умирает его брат.

\- Эй, - Сэм попробовал заговорить. - Дин?

\- Я в порядке, - прохрипел Дин. Несмотря на это утверждение, его взгляд оставался невидящим. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем он действительно посмотрел на Сэма, и в его глазах шевельнулась знакомая боль. - Давай просто… покончим с этим.

Сэм помог Дину подняться. Брат покачнулся, неловко двинувшись к кровати, и тяжело навалился на её спинку, прежде чем восстановить равновесие. Сэм подавил естественное желание поддержать его, зная, что брат нуждается хотя бы в краткой передышке. Дин простоял целую минуту, просто глядя на кровать.

\- Дин?

\- Не хочу делать это на кровати. Это просто… Не хочу.

\- Окей, да. Где ты хочешь?

Сэм знал, что ответ – нигде, но Дин, похоже, осматривал комнату мотеля, так что он просто дал ему время подумать.

\- Может быть… Я обопрусь о кровать и я… - Дин опустил глаза. Сэм не хотел даже думать о том, что заставляет его брата выглядеть так неловко. Всё это было тошнотворно стыдным, но особенно тяжёло для него оказалось увидеть Дина таким уязвимым. – Думаю, мне следует раздеться. Чтобы… ну… ты понимаешь… чтобы мы могли….

\- Конечно. Всё верно. – Мягко ответил Сэм. Теперь был его черёд растерянно мяться, потому что он совершенно точно не мог раздеться перед своим братом и сохранить надежду сделать то, что должно было быть сделано. – Но… я думаю, может мне не… не обязательно?

\- Хвала небесам за маленькие милости, - хмыкнул Дин, безуспешно изображая шутливое безразличие.

Сэм вернул брату фляжку, и Дин сделал ещё один глубокий глоток. Ну, не то что бы они ни разу не видели друг друга раздетыми. Единственное время, когда они не делили комнату, это когда Сэм был ещё младенцем, и потом, когда он уехал в колледж. Они жили вместе двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. И хотя они никогда не присматривались специально, так или иначе ненамеренно видели многое – иногда даже слишком. Пару раз Сэм заставал Дина с девицами в таких видах, что при одном воспоминании он уже жалел, что не ослеп раньше.

Однако, тот факт, что он это всё видел, нисколько не упрощал ситуацию, и Сэм не смог не отвернуться, когда Дин стянул рубашку и начал расстёгивать джинсы. Сэм занял себя, достав из упаковки тюбик со смазкой и погрузившись в чтение инструкции. Глупая попытка внести в этот кошмар наяву, хоть какую-то логическую подкладку, от которой его только сильнее замутило.

Дин был прав. После полученного от Бобби подтверждения, Сэм бросился в интернет, надеясь превратить это в обычное для них дело, требующее исследования, и хотя некоторые практические моменты прояснились, но эта ясность вызвала большее отвращение. Нет, у него не было проблем с тем, что другие парни занимаются этим, просто это было не для него. Да ещё и заниматься этим предполагалось не с каким-то абстрактным парнем. Речь шла о его брате! Его герое…

\- Ну, вот… - запнувшись, выдавил Дин.

Обернувшись, Сэм обнаружил Дина уже полностью раздетым, стоящим около кровати. Глядя на брата – ну, на его верхнюю половину – Сэм почувствовал, как болезненно сжался его желудок. Весь Дин выглядел комком из закаменевших мускулов и чистого неприкрытого ужаса. Сэм внезапно засомневался, а насколько Дин на самом деле разбирался в предстоящем. Его брат был королём порносерфинга, не отказывая себе во множестве подобного рода развлечений, предлагаемых интернетом. Очевидно, он натыкался на кучу самой разной «информации», но ничто из того что его брат мог увидеть на порносайтах, не могло послужить утешением.

\- Дин, ты, наверное, уже знаешь это, но из-за расположения простаты…

\- Сэм, ты не помогаешь, - коротко сказал Дин. – Я стою здесь, абсолютно голый и жду, когда меня натянет мой собственный брат. Будь любезен, пропусти этот грёбаный урок анатомии и займись делом.

\- Есть значительный шанс, что это заставит тебя…

\- Ну, конечно, - Дин не дал ему договорить. – Потому что я скрытый гей или потому что ты так хорош?

\- Это просто физическая реакция. Тут нечего стыдиться.

\- Спасибо большое, Опра, только здесь нет ничего, чего не следует стыдиться.

\- Я знаю, я просто хочу сказать, что если у тебя будет реакция, это ничего не означает.

Дин, похоже, действительно обдумал всё сказанное и затем согласно кивнул. Спасибо. Серьёзно, Сэмми.

Внезапно, он порадовался, что Дин разделся полностью, потому что это позволило ему увидеть все движения брата. Когда он наклонился над кроватью, каждый мускул в его теле сжался в тугой узел. Именно то, чего Сэм и боялся.

Когда обстоятельства складывались реально хреново, Дин имел тенденцию молча накручивать себя, практически доходя до состояния панического приступа. Случалось такое не часто, и обычно его брату довольно хорошо удавалось это скрывать, но сейчас у него не было ничего материального, под чем было бы можно спрятаться.

Если Дин продолжит в том же духе, больно ему будет чертовски. Сэм достал смазку, тюбик с которой он грел в кармане. Но прежде чем что-либо предпринять, он успокаивающе положил руку на напряжённое плечо Дина. Его брат едва ли не выпрыгнул из собственной шкуры.

\- Дин, тебе нужно успокоиться.

\- Не могу, - вспыхнул в ответ брат.

\- Ты должен. Просто дыши,- упрашивал Сэм. – Давай, Всё в порядке. Это я. Я не причиню тебе боль.

\- Я это знаю, Сэмми, - от напряжения его голос надломился.

Сэм знал, что физическая боль Дина не пугает, но это было единственным, без чего в данных обстоятельствах можно было обойтись. Тем временем брат попытался заставить его поверить, что расслабился, но его спокойствия явно носило лишь поверхностный характер. Сэм мягко провёл руками по всё еще болезненно зажатым плечам Дина.

Это постепенно успокаивало Дина, зато сам он из-за этого, лишь яснее осознал то, что успокаивает он собственного брата. Сэм сколько ему угодно мог подготавливать Дина, только вот если в самый ответственный момент не будет готов он сам, всё будет бессмысленно. Так или иначе, с чего-то надо было начинать. Он выдавил немного лубриканта на ладонь и растёр его по пальцам.

\- Дин, это только палец.

Ему потребовалась почти минута, чтобы найти нужное место, и он неуклюже надавил на сжатый вход. Мышцы немедленно напряглись, сопротивляясь нежеланному вторжению. Так точно ничего не получится.

\- Ты должен расслабиться. Так я ничего не могу сделать.

\- Просто нажми сильнее, - сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Дин.

\- Я, конечно, могу сделать так, но если ты продолжишь зажиматься, я порву тебя.

\- Значит порви.

\- Дин, это не должно причинять боль.

Последовала долгая пауза, прежде чем его брат ответил, так тихо, что Сэм едва-едва разобрал слова.- Я хочу этого.

\- Боль ничего не изменит в том, что происходит.

Его брат опустил голову и кивнул. – Я знаю. Но мне так будет проще.

\- Ну, нам обоим точно не будет проще, если я буду вынужден везти тебя в больницу, верно? Ты сможешь, Дин. Просто представь себе, что я чёртовски горячая детка со страпоном.

\- Я не верю, что ты только что это сказал.- Он услышал крошечный намёк на усмешку в голосе Дина.

\- Чувак, я не шучу. Просто закрой глаза.

Со своего места Сэм не мог видеть послушался ли его брат, но Дин слегка изменил положение, немного расставив ноги.- Ты миниатюрная блондинка, - проинформировал он.

\- Значит карлики?

\- Это твои кинки, чувак. Все клоуны-карлики – твои. А мне так подай горячую стриптизёршу.

\- Ну, тогда пусть я буду сексуальной медсестрой, проводящей обследование.

Пока они разговаривали, он видел, как у Дина постепенно расслабляются мускулы на спине. Он потихоньку попробовал снова. Дин снова сжался, но постепенно заставил себя расслабиться. Сэму всё ещё не нравилось сопротивление, но ему совсем ничего из этого не нравилось, но, по крайней мере, они хоть немного продвинулись.

\- Ненавижу больницы с персоналом из таких сучек как ты,- выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы Дин.

\- А помнишь, ту медсестру на прошлой неделе?

\- Синди, - восхищённо отозвался Дин. - Чувак, видел бы ты её сестричку. - Сэм добавил ещё смазки и присоединил к первому пальцу ещё один. Дин зашипел и стиснул в кулаке край покрывала, но коротко кивнул. - Я в порядке.

Сэм ввел пальцы глубже, и Дин не смог подавить стон. По одному лишь чуть изменившемуся положению спины Сэм мог сказать, насколько сильно Дин зол на себя за то, что не сдержался. Он продолжил попытки отвлечь брата.

\- С кем из них ты, в конце концов, ушёл?

Дин сдавленно хихикнул. - С обеими. Хорошо что мы уехали на следующее же утро. Чувак, я клянусь… мать твою!

Сэм сразу понял, что судорожный всхлип не был вызван какими-то его действиями, но он едва успел осторожно вытащить пальцы, чтобы подхватить рухнувшего на кровать брата. Дин сжался, обхватив себя руками, почти теряя сознание от охватившей его агонии. Сэм просто продолжал держать ладонь на дрожащей руке Дина, до тех пор, пока задавленные крики боли не сменились неровным, учащённым дыханием.

Раньше чем это показалось Сэму возможным, его брат поднялся и вернулся в прежнее положение, опираясь на кровать. Что бы там Дин не говорил, против того чтобы делать это в постели, оно было бы значительно безопаснее.

\- Ты хотя бы стоять можешь? - обеспокоенно спросил Сэм.

\- Да, я в порядке. - Едва слышно выдохнул Дин.

Время стремительно истекало, и Сэм не должен был тратить его на бессмысленные раздумья о том, насколько всё это неправильно. Но внезапно нахлынувшее отвращение, было настолько сильным, что было почти невозможно думать о чём-то ещё. Он стоял, елозя пальцами в анусе у своего брата, а через пару минут ему придётся тупо трахнуть Дина.

Тело его брата подрагивало от изнеможения, и совершенно очевидно он всё ещё испытывал мучительную боль. И хотя Дин никогда не признается в этом, Сэм также знал, что ему до одури страшно. Сэму хотелось закутать его в одеяло и укрыть от всего этого ужаса, а не пихать ему в зад свой член.

\- Я не могу.

\- Сэм…

\- Понимаешь… У меня тут ничего... Дин.

\- Это как с девчонкой, только потуже. Приятная упругость. - В голос Дина отчётливо слышалась дрожь, но он так отчаянно старался выглядеть сильным, что Сэм попытался ее игнорировать. - Я же лучший в этих делах. Миллион цыпочек не может ошибаться!

Губы Сэма дрогнули в едва заметном намёке на улыбку, когда он недоверчиво хмыкнул. - Миллион? Неужели? Мечтай-мечтай…

\- Ты всё делаешь правильно, Сэмми. Просто добавь немножко стимуляции. Используй уже этот чёртов Астроглайд по прямому назначению. Кто-то же должен получить удовольствие. Не можешь же ты всерьёз сказать мне, что ни разу в жизни не дрочил. Я слышал тебя… чувак, о, я тебя слышал.

\- Да. Только вот, я ни разу не делал этого пялясь на своего брата.

Дин оглянулся через плечо. - Чувак! Прекрати таращиться на мою задницу. Для тебя же самого будет лучше, если ты не сможешь возбудить младшего Сэмми на эту картинку.

Он не мог не согласиться, что в этом Дин был прав. Они оба должны быть благодарны судьбе, что его не возбуждал вид страдающего от боли брата. Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе в мыслях вернуться во времена, когда он ещё не встретился вновь с Дином. Когда он расстегнул джинсы и приспустил белье, он осознал ещё одну вещь, относительно которой Дин был прав, Астроглайд не был изначальным злом.

\- Ты готов?- Наконец спросил Сэм.

Кулак Дина сильнее сжал покрывало, но он кивнул утвердительно. Сэм был уверен, что не сможет этого сделать, но затем память подсунула ему картину бьющегося в его руках, кричащего в агонии Дина. Он добавил ещё геля, без сомнения куда больше чем было нужно, и начал входить. Плечи Дина напряглись и закаменели, Сэм был совершенно уверен, что не видит ни малейшего движения.

\- Серьёзно, Дин, просто дыши. Через пару минут всё будет кончено.

~~~

Штука была в том, что Дин не был уверен, что когда всё закончится, что-то изменится к лучшему. Он чувствовал Сэма в себе. Не пальцы. Полувозбуждённый член его брата, пытался протиснуться в его дырку. Это было настолько не круто. Он понимал, что всё будет проще, если он просто расслабится, но он не мог. Не мог! То, что Сэм делал своими пальцами… он не хотел, чтобы это было хоть сколько-нибудь приятно.

\- Дин, ну пожалуйста. Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

Дин закрыл глаза, сдаваясь мягкой мольбе в голосе Сэма. Это всё равно случится, так или иначе, и если Сэм покалечит его, если Дин вынудит его силой вламываться в своё тело, брат никогда не сможет себе этого простить. Дин уже почти мог по пальцам пересчитать оставшиеся ему на Земле дни, а вот Сэму придется жить с этим. Неохотно, он, всё же, попытался сдаться просьбам Сэма, попытался забыть о брате и его эрекции, упиравшейся в него самым противоестественным способом.

Он тяжело сглотнул, вспоминая каждую умопомрачительную девицу, с которой побывал и постарался заставить себя раствориться в ощущениях, не думая о том, кто и что их доставляет. Он вцепился руками в кровать и покрепче прижал бедра к краю матраса, чтобы Сэму не пришлось его держать. Он даже попытался использовать невольное трение о простыни, чтобы подготовить себя к собственному бенефису. Правда каждый раз, когда хоть что-то начинало получаться, он вспоминал, что пытается возбудиться для того чтобы трахнуть своего брата и всё снова катилось к чертям.

По мере ускорения движений Сэма, ускорилось и дыхание Дина. Даже не замечая того он начал двигаться в одном с ним ритме. К тому моменту как он с лёгкой тошнотой почувствовал в себе горячее семя, он уже сполз по кровати так, что его лицо зарылось в скомканные простыни. А изначальная идея была в том, чтобы вовсе обойтись без кровати! На пару благословенных минут все его мысли словно растворились в тумане, прежде чем он вспомнил, что ему полагается делать нечто иное, чем лежать лицом вниз и тискать матрас. Пожалуй, момент близости с постельным бельём был уже достаточно долгим.

\- Ты был прав, - пробормотал он смущённо, поднимаясь с кровати.

Не смотря ни на что, его член настойчиво требовал внимания. А если он ещё хоть немного подумает о том, куда он собирается применить возникшую эрекцию, он точно застрелится! Он протянул руку к тяжело дышащему Сэму, старательно отворачивая горящее лицо, чтобы даже ненароком не встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Быстрее, дай мне смазку.

Скользкие пальцы Сэма уронили ему в ладонь помятый тюбик.- Просто сделай это! - выдохнул Сэм.- Ну… ты понимаешь.

\- Ты уверен?

Его брат спустил джинсы ниже и занял позицию у кровати, как Дин раньше.

\- Да, абсолютно,- кивнул он.

Это «абсолютно» не звучало как отличная идея. Это было то «абсолютно», которое означает отсутствие выбора. Сэм хотел закончить всё это пока они оба ещё летели на волне эндорфинов, и Дин был с ним согласен, но его брат был просто каким-то грёбаным жирафом!

\- Чувак, тебе придётся как-то присесть или ещё что-то.

\- Прости.

Это чуть было не стало последней каплей для Дина. Его младший брат, парень, которого он фактически вырастил, стоял здесь, опершись на кровать, и извинялся за то, что его ноги были чересчур, чёрт возьми, длинными, чтобы его старший брат мог его комфортно выебать. Это мысль почти взорвала мозг. Выдавливая на ладонь остатки геля, Дин безнадежно пытался задвинуть её вглубь, пока Сэм немного искал новое положение.

\- Я начинаю,- предупредил Дин.

Он ещё чуть-чуть подвинул Сэма, чтобы обеспечить доступ себе и устроить Сэма хоть немного удобнее. Не то чтобы он делал это сознательно, в данный момент его тело большей частью функционировало на автопилоте. Насколько мог он изо всех сил старался отключить мозг, оставаясь в сознании ровно настолько чтобы сохранять максимально возможную осторожность.

Едва начав втискиваться, Дин замер.- Чувак, все эти цыпочки безбожно врали,- проворчал он.- Они совершенно точно не были девственницами с этого входа!- Судя по всему, Сэм не услышал ни слова из этой тирады.

Его брат лишь тяжело задышал, когда он полностью вошёл в него. В это миг, когда немыслимо тугое и горячее обхватило его член, Дин смог, наконец, забыть обо всём. Напряжения внутренних мышц в теле Сэма оказалось достаточно, чтобы поторопить события, и вскоре его тело достигло физиологического удовлетворения, волна которого на несколько секунд затопила его сознание.

Когда возбуждение чуть спало, он почувствовал несказанную радость от того, что его брат был почти полностью одет. Он едва ли не рухнул на Сэма, и хотя он ощущал под собой голую кожу задницы, всё же оставалась ещё и одетая спина, на которую он опирался.

Но это облегчение мгновенно улетучилось, когда пришло осознание того, что он голый и потный лежит на своём младшем брате. Дин вскочил и в панике отшатнулся от кровати. Сэм тоже подхватился, торопливо подтягивая джинсы.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Нервно спросил Сэм, отводя глаза.

\- Как дерьмо, но всё сработало.- Взглянув на свою руку и не увидев на ней метки, хрипло ответил Дин.

\- Хорошо, но, Дин, ты должен пока поберечь себя, потому что…

Дин уже не слышал Сэма, в тот момент, когда адреналиновая эйфория отпустила, и он, ясно осознал всё, что только что произошло. Не успев сказать ни слова, Дин кинулся в ванную. Едва успев захлопнуть дверь, он склонился над унитазом, и виски и тот самый чёртов чизбургер вырвались наружу. Жгучий привкус желчи во рту усилил тошноту, но хотя бы отвлекал внимание.

Когда рвотные спазмы, наконец, закончились, Дин ощутил чудовищное изнеможение. Попытка встать вызвала такую волну головокружения, что удержаться на ногах было невозможно. Он медленно сполз на пол, хотя больше это походило на контролируемое падение. Даже сидя на холодном линолеуме, Дин чувствовал, как горит его тело. Он прижался лбом к холодному фаянсу, безуспешно пытаясь вышвырнуть из головы, бьющиеся в ней мучительные воспоминания.

\- Дин, ты там в порядке?

Он вроде как слышал вопрос, но ответить не мог. Вероятно, Сэм запаниковал, или просто потерял всякое понятие о личном пространстве, потому что в следующее мгновение он уже распахнул дверь. Распахнул дверь, чтобы увидеть своего старшего брата, голого, сидящего прислонившись к унитазу, со слипшимися от слёз ресницами. В голове безразлично шевельнулась мысль, неужели именно таким Сэм его и запомнит.

\- Убирайся, - выдавил Дин, не глядя на него.

\- Прости, - прошептал Сэм. - Я просто боялся… Я принёс тебе одежду.

Дин даже не вспомнил, что влетел в ванную, не прихватив ничего, чтобы прикрыть себя, когда ему придётся всё-таки выйти отсюда, только после того, правда, как он использует недельный запас холодной воды. 

\- Брось куда-нибудь, - пробормотал он.

\- И нам нужно поговорить об этом

Дин подтянул колени и подвинулся, насколько возможно прикрываясь, прежде чем его мутный от слёз взгляд вызывающе упёрся в Сэма. В конце концов, он нашёл в себе силы ответить. – Нет. Мы не будем говорить об этом. Никогда. Ты меня понял? Ни слова.

Он снова попробовал встать, о чём немедленно пожалел. Тело как будто налилось свинцом.

\- Эй, эй. Притормози, Дин. Ты несколько дней не спал, и Бобби сказал, что проклятие работает, вытягивая силы из жертвы. Это просто не чувствуется, пока оно не снято. Твоему телу понадобится время, чтобы восстановиться.

Время. Смешно. Они оба знали, что как раз времени у него почти не осталось. Вот так. Его последние дни на земле. И от этого не убежать. Ха! Убежать! Прямо сейчас, он даже не мог встать и уйти прочь от своего брата.

\- Тогда уйди ты.

Вместо того чтобы уйти, Сэм сел у противоположной стены. Достаточно далеко, чтобы оставить Дину иллюзию свободы, но достаточно близко, чтобы дать понять, что он никуда не собирается. Сэм явно собирался пересидеть это вместе. Когда хотел, его брат мог быть ещё той занозой в заднице. Естественно, ведь он учился у лучших. Это было частью знаменитого Винчестеровского обаяния.

\- Это всё не исчезнет само по себе.

Вместо того чтобы положить одежду на полку, он бросил её Дину. Дину даже удалось поймать шмотки, большей частью. Прямо сейчас, однако, лихорадочный жар, охвативший его, был слишком силен, чтобы надеть их. На самом деле, теперь, когда он подумал об этом, он ощутил лёгкий озноб, но процесс одевания потребовал бы слишком много сил, которых не было.

Даже его проклятая голова была сейчас для него слишком тяжёлой, но он был благодарен за возможность просто прикрыться.

\- Да, а как по мне, так это может подождать. Может, всё и не будет выглядеть так паршиво, когда я посмотрю на это с адской сковородки.

\- Твои чувства ко мне как-то изменились? – спросил Сэм.

Дин отстраненно провёл рукой по лицу, стирая слёзы, прежде чем сосредоточить непонимающий взгляд на Сэме. – Что?

\- Ты испытываешь ко мне вожделение?

\- Нет, - с отвращением воскликнул Дин. – Ты мой брат!

\- Я тоже. Ничего не изменилось, Дин.

Ну, да. Предоставьте его мудриле брату найти способ превратить отвратительно бессмысленное в нечто обоснованное. Возможно, Сэм был даже прав, в теории. Только его мозг не замолкая кричал о том, что его задница ноет от того чем он занимался со своим младшим братом.

\- Знаешь, что я извлёк из всего случившегося? – Не успокаивался Сэм.

\- То, что я так хорош в постели как и говорил? – попытка пошутить прозвучала фальшиво.

Приподнявшиеся брови Сэма намекали на улыбку, но он только качнул головой. – Ты готов отправиться за меня в ад, в фигуральном смысле и буквально. Чтобы спасти мою жизнь ты сделал то, чему в любом другом случае предпочёл бы смерть. Ещё раз. Вот что я буду вспоминать, Дин. Когда мы оба будем седыми старцами и, возвращаясь назад в воспоминаниях, сможем только мечтать вернуть былые силы.

Его не будет радом с Сэмом. Честно говоря, он и не желал там быть, но он хотел этой жизни для брата, раз тому этого хотелось. Дин силой заставил уголки губ приподняться. – Отлично. Можешь рассказать об этом своим внукам.

\- Нет, Дин. Ты сам расскажешь. Чувак, если мы справились с этим… - Сэм передёрнулся и потряс головой. Прислонившись к дверному косяку, он замер глядя в потолок. – Мы справимся с этим, Дин, и не только с этим… Я спасу тебя.

 

\- Ты уже сделал это, Сэмми.


End file.
